Gundam Wing Campout
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: The GW boys go on a campout, taking Li and Lita with them, lot's of somewhat stupid, yet hilariously funny humor, with references to Mission:Impossible.


All was dark at Canc Kingdom High School, except for the glow of computer screens. Heero Yuy sat before the glowing screen, in his brown shorts and green tank top. On the screen was an image of Professor Z, the creator of Wing Gundam. "I'm sending you your next mission over Digital Audio Disc, so they can be more secure." Z said. Heero inserted a blank DAD (Digital Audio Disc) into the computer and waited, then froze in mock fright. He heard the night custodian, who he'd thought he'd knocked out, because, after all, Heero NEVER killed anyone. The DAD finished whirring as Heero shut off the computer and withdrew the disk, concealing himself behind the curtains. The door snapped open and the custodian burst in, wielding a gigundo flashlight, which lit up nearly everything in the room, except Heero. When the custodian left Heero slipped from his fetal position behind the curtains and slipped the DAD into it's player, but instead of Z's voice coming from the speaker, it was the robotic mission voice from Mission: Impossible. " Good morning Mr. Hunt.... er.... Mr. Yuy. The Professors are pleased with your team's work in downing Romefeller. You and your team must go camping to supposedly tail Dorothy Catalonia, as she will be in the campsite next to yours. Quatre Winner COULD be helpful in this aspect. As always, if you or any of your IM.... I mean Gundam force be caught or killed, the Professors and Miss Dorlin will personally relieve themselves on your graves in front of a live television audience in Universal Studios, at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. This tape will self-destruct at the sound of the beep, so good luck Mr. Skywalker.... umm, Mr. Yuy, and May the force be with you, in sickness and in health, forever and ever, until the end of time." The DAD ended, and Heero copied it onto a non-self destructing-at-the-sound-of-the-beep DAD. Heero exited the room and walked down the hall to his locker. Ripping away the lock he tore it open. On the inside of the door was a small poster of Relena without clothing. Heero looked around casually, then tucked the picture into his back pocket. "Must remove this to safe ground." He mumbled. He set four bricks of C-4 with Electric Surge detonators wired into a beeper, volume for beep dialed to extreme levels, on the top shelf. He tossed the explosive DAD disk inside and shut the door. He raced outside as he pulled out his cell phone and called Relena, which a sleepy Norman answered, as it was 2 in the morning. "Tell Relena, I burned the books, and I kept the picture." Heero ended the call before a proper trace could be completed, then dialed a second number, which happened to be the pager number, which was wired to the C-4 and the high-volume beep. Before hitting send, as he was a good three blocks from the School, he muttered, "Beep" and hit send. Instantly the school became a blossoming fireball. Heero smirked all the way back to the mansion, where Trowa and Quatre and Duo and Li were cheering on a catfight between Lita and Wufei. The latter was busy putting his pants back on as he was hammered with blows. "Oh god, Duo, what the fuck did Wufei try to do to Lita this time." Heero lamented as  
Flopped onto the nearest couch. "He tried to do her from behind, it took Trowa, Quatre, and me all we had to stop Li from killing him. Now it's Lita's turn." Duo said as Trowa, Quatre, and Li separated Lita and Wufei. "I swear, if that creep tries to fuck me again, I will kill him." Lita shouts. "Then you won't like this." Heero said, and everyone stared at him. "I just received our next mission." Heero explained, playing the DAD. Lita and everyone else, besides Wufei and Quatre were seething. Quatre was jumping for joy that Dorothy would be there. [Maybe she and I can get it on....] Quatre thought. [This is the perfect chance to do Lita like a Salvation Army drum.] Wufei thought. [Lita's going to kill both Quatre AND Wufei, seeing as how Wufei will try to fuck her again and Quatre's going to go fuck Dorothy. Shit!] Li thought.   



End file.
